


get closer

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week three and they’ve still done nothing but hold hands. Hajime is losing his mind. Why is it so hard to kiss your boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	get closer

**Author's Note:**

> You post one little thing on twitter and suddenly people are shouting at you to write IwaKin. Lmao. It didn't really take much convincing.
> 
> This was originally like 3k but the other scene I had made it seem weird so I took it out.... I'm also not sure if this is /too much awkwardness/ but then again Kindaichi is like....in waaaay deep for Iwaizumi and I feel like Iwaizumi would be super shy dating anyone.... So, yes.
> 
> This is for Kelly but for some reason I can't gift it to her??? Hmm :s

The fact that this even bears some remote semblance to a relationship is a goddamned miracle, Hajime thinks. The miracle’s name—s—are Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa, because the three of them noticed Yuutarou’s crush on him a few months before he— Well technically, he never noticed it, because they told him, so that’s that.

Hajime doesn’t think he could have accepted anyone’s feelings for him any way other than clumsily, which is what he did, but they were clumsily offered. He thought it might get easier after they had been dating a while, but it hasn’t, really.

Week three and they’ve still done nothing but hold hands. Hajime is losing his mind. Why is it so hard to kiss your boyfriend?

There have been a few times where they almost accidentally kissed. Hajime’s amazed that it never happened before they were dating, given how easily it seems to happen now.

Twice there have been accidental invasions of personal space. They’d been sitting together on the bus going to a practice match (Oikawa had complained, of course, but Hajime had solved that by punching him) and turned their heads to look at each other at the same time, happened to be leaning into each other. Looked away quickly.

Something similar happened when they were at Yuutarou’s house and he was getting something out of the fridge and turned around while Hajime had been walking up behind him to peer into it. That time he had been standing on his toes, so that would have been way too easy, if Yuutarou hadn’t suddenly sidestepped to give him room to look around.

Another time, they were running laps outside, and Hajime had been slowing down to run with him. Yuutarou was talking to Kunimi, and Hajime had turned around and was running backwards to tell them to go a little faster, and then suddenly his chest was hurting in a way he _hadn’t_ grown accustomed to over the last month, and he was sitting on the sidewalk, with Yuutarou and Kunimi lying on top of each other a couple of meters away. Meanwhile, the other third years were laughing, and Yahaba was the only one coming over to help them up. Kyoutani seemed to be trying to get to the front of the pack.

Maybe it would have been cuter if Yuutarou and Kunimi had accidentally kissed, since he and Yuutarou had only smacked their chests into each other, and when he realized his cheek kind of hurt, he figured that must have been some part of Yuutarou’s face. He had opted to stay on the ground for a full minute. Eventually he ignored Yuutarou’s profuse apologies in favor of chasing after the still-laughing Oikawa to teach him some manners.

The last time, more recently, he had Yuutarou had been at his house, lying on his bed, looking cute. (Hajime has made it a personal rule to not touch the bed, or any bed, if he is on it. As if he’s worried about what he’ll do. Haha. Ha. He wonders if that’s ironic.) He had closed his eyes, and was responding to Hajime with monosyllabic hums, and then not at all. He had fallen asleep. Hajime waited a minute, then used another minute to summon up courage to nearly break his rule, and had gone and bent over him, watching his sleeping face. He hadn’t even noticed how close he’d been until Yuutarou had woken up, and he quickly pulled back and muttered something about ‘checking to see if you were still breathing.’

It could be so easy, and yet, it’s not. Every time—every single time—he chickens out.

Hajime wants to kiss Yuutarou. He’s been thinking about it for at least two weeks. But all these experiences make him think he doesn’t want him to, isn’t ready, or something. He doesn’t want to pressure him, but he’s never been forced to experience someone being cute up close so often.

He makes the absolutely horrible mistake of going to Hanamaki and Matsukawa for advice, since they were part of the instigation to this whole problem. Somehow, he thought it would be better than going to Oikawa, who would surely make fun of him first and go on a long (largely inaccurate) spiel about all the people he’s kissed, and exactly how to do it in the most ridiculous way possible, which absolutely would not have worked for Hajime.

Anyway. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are standing in front of him with their arms crossed over their chests, looking between each other and him, when appropriate.

“It’s easy, just be like, ‘Oi, Kindaichi, bend over a second.’ And then just. You know, walk up.”

“He said _kissing_ , Matsukawa, not fucking.”

“Probably the best approach for people who are as timid and easily embarrassed as he is would be to just…jump right in. It’ll be good for both of them. You know, sex releases some kind of chemicals that make you bond, or something. I read that somewhere.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ve heard that too. I guess you have a point. But still, Kindaichi’s taller than him. Walking up wouldn’t quite work.”

“Hmm…my bad. So maybe, ‘Kindaichi, bend over, and bend you knees a little. Yeah, a little more. Good.’”

“I’m going to punch both of you,” Hajime announces quietly, but not so quietly that they don’t hear him. He rubs at the knot between his eyebrows, and when it fails to release, he settles for cracking his knuckles and his neck at the same time.

Hanamaki starts hitting Matsukawa’s side with the back of his hand. “Run, let’s run.” They’re both grinning. They won’t be when they remember Hajime is faster than they are.

**XXX**

Oikawa laughs when Yuutarou tells him they still haven’t kissed. At first, Yuutarou thinks, ‘Okay, this is a normal Oikawa thing.’ But he laughs for longer than is necessary, and Yuutarou feels embarrassment creeping up on him again. He knows a lot of people are intimidated by Oikawa, but he never really has been. Maybe for a week, when he first met him. But him laughing at Yuutarou makes him nervous.

“Stop laughing already, I know it’s ridiculous!”

Oikawa wipes tears away from his eyes and laughs haltingly, but at least it’s quieting down. “I’m sorry Kin-chan. But Iwa-chan is probably worrying about the exact same thing.”

Yuutarou stares at him. “Really?” he asks kind of quietly.

Oikawa has sobered up almost completely at this point, and gives him a tilted smile. “Kindaichi, seriously. You’ve known Iwa-chan for four years now. He’s _shy_. Surely you’ve noticed that.”

Yuutarou half-heartedly nods. He doesn’t really feel like pointing out that he’s shy too, for this kind of thing. But that’s probably what Oikawa is getting at.

“I think you should just go for it!” Oikawa says when he doesn’t respond for a bit. He’s smiling, the kind of smile he saves for when he wants people around him to relax. He’s not laughing at Yuutarou anymore. “If you leave it to Iwa-chan, he will probably die of embarrassment if he ever gets too close.”

“There were a couple of times we got close,” Yuutarou admits quietly, feeling his face heat up as he thinks about them. He wonders if that time they were standing in front of the fridge, that was what Hajime had been going for. That had been the closest one, and he had panicked and moved out of the way. A missed opportunity, he thinks.

“Get close again! Closer, even. I believe in you, Kin-chan!” he pats Yuutarou’s shoulders encouragingly.

Yuutarou sighs, wishing he could believe in himself.

**XXX**

Hajime is breaking his own rule, and sweating over it too, but he supposes it’s necessary if he wants anything to happen. They’re sitting on the bed next to each other watching cat videos Oikawa’s nephew sent him.

Until they’re not, because Hajime slams his laptop shut. Yuutarou looks at him, surprised, because he probably thought whatever was happening was good and comfortable and now it seems like it’s not. Yuutarou just looks at him, and he feels guilty for making as much of a scene as he has, but sitting next to him like this, thinking about kissing, is driving him nuts, and he wants to get this over with.

He sets his computer back on the desk and sits back on the bed facing Yuutarou. He turns too, and it feels like the distance between them is even bigger now. “I have something… I wanted to ask about something,” Hajime says, doing his best to keep his face from looking anxious, because he knows Yuutarou picks up on that.

“Me too, kind of.”

“You can go first, then.”

Yuutarou distinctly looks like he does not want to go first. He’s plucking at the stitching on the bedspread. “Well, you said something first, so.”

“My thing probably isn’t as important.” He doesn’t really doubt this.

Yuutarou rolls his eyes at him. “Okay, whatever you say, Hajime.”

Hajime gives a small smile.

Yuutarou reaches across the small gap between them and grips Hajime’s fingers. He watches their hands instead of his face. Hajime waits for him to say what he wanted to say. “Do you think…” He bites his lip and looks up. “Do you think it’s weird that…we haven’t k-kissed yet?” He swallows.

Hajime’s heart is pounding in his ears. He vaguely notices that his fingers are squeezing Yuutarou’s and forces himself to loosen his grip a little. “Kind of.”

“Kind of,” Yuutarou repeats, brows furrowing.

“Well, yes. It’s been three weeks.”

“So...why haven’t you…?” He trails off.

Hajime’s heart is going nuts and he wishes it would stop. “I was waiting for you,” he says, feeling defensive.

“What? Why? Why were you _waiting_ for me?” Yuutarou’s voice has gone kind of squeaky.

“I thought you didn’t want to, or something,” Hajime mumbles back.

“Why wouldn’t I want to?”

“I don’t know! Obviously you do want to, so…go for it.” His neck is heating up.

Yuutarou’s face is growing a little redder too. “Are you telling me to kiss you?”

“I’m giving you permission, if you want to.” This is so embarrassing. He’s still squeezing Yuutarou’s hands, but now his are being squeezed back.

“You kiss me first.”

Hajime stares at him. The request is simple enough, but the action is much harder. “You’re taller, it’s your responsibility,” he says lamely, after a moment. It’s the best excuse he can come up with.

Yuutarou’s face scrunches up at the ridiculousness of his words. “That doesn’t make any sense. You’re older, _you_ take responsibility.”

Hajime pulls his hands free and puts them on his knees, looking at the bedspread. “Okay, how about we just do it at the same time?”

“Okay,” Yuutarou says quickly.

Neither of them moves for a good five seconds. Hajime looks up again, wondering why this has to be so hard. He scoots forward until their knees are touching. Their legs are long enough that they’re both going to have to lean far forward to even get close to each other. “We can’t sit like this,” he says helplessly.

“Nope,” Yuutarou agrees. He seems to be getting even redder. “W-What if I sat on your lap?”

Hajime swallows. “That would work.”

Yuutarou moves, towards him, kind of getting up on his knees and trying to get into his lap without crushing him or falling onto him. He puts his hands on Hajime’s shoulders and finally swings his legs around carefully, finally coming down in the diamond Hajime has made with his legs. Yuutarou’s fingertips twist slightly in the fabric of his shirt. Their faces are really close, and he gives a nervous smile, and Hajime tries to return it. He puts his own hands on Yuutarou’s waist.

“Okay?” he asks.

Yuutarou nods.

Hajime knows they said they would go at the same time, but being this close to him, in this position, feels like there’s a magnet drawing them together. He just wants the awkward part of this to be over; he wants to be kissing him, and have something to show for all this struggle, so he shuts his eyes and leans forward.

He’s burning by the time their lips touch, and they’re only barely doing that. Yuutarou presses down slightly harder against him. It’s a little wet, like he had licked his lips before this, and Hajime is painfully aware that his own are dry. They’re both slightly chapped and scratchy. He can’t imagine it would be an exciting or maybe even pleasant experience for anyone who had any kind of kissing experience, but the simple fact that it’s both of their first kisses has his heart pounding fast and his ears ringing.

They pull away with hands fists in shirts and breathing hard, as if they had both been holding it (they had). Yuutarou is smiling shyly. “D-Do you want to—”

“Yes,” Hajime says quickly. He leans his whole body closer this time, feeling the heat coming from Yuutarou’s chest, and presses his tongue against the seam of his lips. They open for him and he tentatively licks into his mouth. He feels Yuutarou’s tongue press against his own and this is an entirely different kind of wetness—that he thoroughly enjoys. He forces himself to go bolder and pushes his tongue deeper into his mouth. Yuutarou’s fingers move through his hair and his other hand is warm pressing against his neck and shoulder. They establish a slow, gentle pattern of chasing each other’s tongues into their mouths and curling around them.

Hajime isn’t sure how long it’s been when they stop the second time, but it was definitely a lot longer, and this time they’re breathing harder from the difficulty of juggling breathing and kissing. Hajime hugs his hands around Yuutarou’s torso, and Yuutarou links his behind Hajime’s neck. They both laugh quietly.

“Why was that so hard?” Hajime asks.

Yuutarou shakes his head. “I don’t know.”

“I feel completely ridiculous.”

“So do I.”

Their smiles don’t fade, and they don’t move. “Again?” Hajime asks. His heart isn’t beating as fast now, but he’s still giddy.

Yuutarou nods and closes his eyes, bringing them together again.

 


End file.
